Patrick Star VS Leni Loud
Description This Is A Nickelodeon DEATH BATTLE Between The Spongebob's Best Friend And Dumb Star Fish Patrick Star And The Dumb Blonde And Second Oldest From The Loud House Leni Loud Who Will Win? Find Out NOW! Intro Wiz: Nickelodeon, a program with great cartoons like cat dog, rockos modern life, and rugrat. Boomstick: But none have been the best as Spongebob Squarepants And The Loud House Boomstick: But These 2 Have Been The Funniest, Stupidest, And Greatest Nickelodeon Characters of all time. Wiz: Patrick Star: Spongebobs Best Friend And The Dumbest Starfish In The Bikini Bottem Boomstick: And Leni Loud The Dumb Blonde And The Second Oldest From The Loud House Kids Boomstick: Hes Wiz And Im Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Patrick Star Wiz: In Bikini Bottom, there are plenty of familiar faces like SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, etc. Boomstick: However, possibly the dumbest one of the bunch and in cartoon history is Patrick Star. He's also an insane jackass as well. Wow. Wiz: Well, you can't blame him, it's the writer's fault. Anyway, Patrick has plenty of ways to beat his enemies like with his Star Spin, which is a spin attack able to reflect projectiles. Boomstick: He also has a Tarter Sauce gun, which can fire spicy, tarter sauce that blinds his enemy. This sauce is also able to destroy Plankton's robots, which means there's some stuff they're hiding in the ingredients. Wiz: He also has a Ground Smash, which is a powerful butt slam that can destroy robots. Boomstick: But despite being strong, he's also insanely durable! He can regenerate from injuries easily, and if his arm gets cut off, the arm can create another clone of Patrick. Imagine two jackasses at once! Wiz: He also has a Cartwheel he can perform, and a tongue that lets him grapple onto objects. Boomstick: And his most powerful ability is Mr. Superawesomeness, which gives him a power boost and lets him summon ice cream cones. Wiz: Patrick is strong enough to lift a road, is able to outrun cars, and has even survived getting crushed by an Alaska Bull Worm and was even able to destroy buildings with ease. However, Patrick is really dumb, and is also lazy. Patrick: Well, may be it is stupid, but it's also dumb! Leni Loud Wiz: In a town called Royal Woods is a family with 11 kid 1 son and Boomstick: AND 10 FUCKING SISTERS poor Lincoln Wiz: Lori Loud, the oldest loud, Luna loud, the rockstar, Luan loud, the pun loving sister, Lynn loud, the competitive one, Lucy loud, the dark spooky one, The Twin Lana And Lola, Lisa loud, the smart one, and Lily the cute baby Boomstick: but the one who is the most beautiful, the second oldest, and the stupidest one Leni loud Wiz: Sad to say but Leni has nothing on her so for this battle we will try to give her some stuff like her comic book persona the eleven of hearts, and any other stuff she had in the series Boomstick: Leni can use her suit like a rope a swing around Wiz: She is so dumb that she does not know marco polo, she sometimes does not know her sisters names Boomstick: If you would count this as a durability feat she always get into fights with her sisters Wiz: so overall leni has nothing: Luan: Marco Leni: Marco Luan: No Leni Im Marco Your Polo Leni But Whos Leni? Prelude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights